Hate You Very Much
by erbkaiser
Summary: Harry and Pansy have a chance encounter in their sixth year, that results in some UST finally getting resolved. Hate/Romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate You Very Much**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't do this for profit.

A/N: Warning for scenes of an adult nature and bad language.

* * *

Harry cleared the Marauder's Map and put it back in his pocket. The Map wouldn't lie, it was telling him Malfoy was on his way up to the seventh floor right now. The previous evenings Harry had somehow missed him, and he was sure that the Slytherin ponce was using the Room of Requirement for something... the only question was, what?

He hoped that if he only could make it in time, the door would still be there and he could catch the junior Death Eater in the act. Harry's shoes sounded a patter through the empty hallway as he rushed to the painting of the dancing trolls... only to find a blank wall.

"Dammit! Too late again!" Harry cursed out loud. "You can't be this lucky all the time, bastard..."

A meow resounded through the corridor, and Harry turned back to the direction he came from. There stood Mrs. Norris, the cat of the odious caretaker Argus Filch. Harry bit back a curse as the cat trained her eyes on him, narrowed them, and turned. He knew from experience that this meant Filch would be coming up on him in a moment... he had to run.

"Quick, Potter... use those Quidditch reflexes," Harry ordered himself under his breath. If he could only make it past to the other end, there was a broom cupboard he could hide in. He rushed to make it in time, and just as the light of Filch's lamp lit up the other end of the corridor, he managed to pull open the door. Looking over his shoulder to confirm he was not spotted, Harry rushed inside and crashed into something soft.

"Ouch! Watch it, moron!" came from below him. Harry scrambled to his feet, and whipped out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he cast. Then his eyes narrowed as he recognised the other person inside, who was still sitting on the floor, glaring up at him. Long hair that appeared black in the dim light, greyish pale blue eyes, and a nose that wasn't concave at all any longer. If it weren't for the habitual sneer on her face, she could even be called beautiful.

"Parkinson," Harry said. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"What do I think? I should be asking that!" Pansy glared at him as she scrambled back to her feet. "Unlike you, Potter, I am a Prefect, and thus allowed to be here. I feel inclined to assign you a detention for assaulting me."

"Assaulting you? _You're_ the crazy bint hiding in a broom closet! I bet it isn't even your patrol round!" Harry accused her, his wand sticking up in her face.

"Don't you dare point that thing at me, Potter," Pansy sneered. "Cast a bluebell charm, unless that is too difficult for you?"

"I'll have you know some of us don't need to rely on crooked teachers to get good grades," Harry accused her back. To show off, he silently conjured a floating orb of light, then put his wand away again.  
"So what are you doing here, _Prefect Parkinson_? Hiding from Filch?" Harry looked her up and down. "Or are you looking for cleaning tools to improve your look?"

"Screw you, _Potter_," Pansy said, glaring at him. "It's none of your business what I was doing here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business," Harry threw her words back at her.

"I demand you tell me now!" Pansy said, a little loud.

"Be silent!" Harry half hissed at her. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Caught by whom? Is... is Draco out there?" the last, she said a little hopeful.

"Aha! Still pining for the ponce, are you?" Harry looked triumphant. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But I'm more concerned about Filch."

"I know why you are here," Pansy sneered yet again. "You're lusting after Draco, aren't you?"

"What?" Harry's eyes went wide. "I'm not! I hate his guts!"

"Methinks he does protest too much," Pansy got an evil smile. "We all know about your failed date with that Chang bint... that's it, isn't it, Potter? You're gay for Malfoy!"

"Shut up," Harry snapped at her.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, a little fairy... oh I can't wait until I tell everyone else," Pansy looked past him.

"I am not gay!" Harry said a little louder. "Shut the hell up!"

"Sure you're not, Potter," Pansy let out a short laugh. "As if you even knew what to do with a girl."

"Shut. Up." Harry started to see red, and menacingly stepped closer to her.

"Ooh, gonna hit a girl? What a hero... or are you going to molest me, Potter?" Pansy's expression changed to a strange one he had never seen before, but she was not afraid, that was clear.

"What? Molest?" Harry stopped getting closer. "No! I'd never –"

"Because you're gay, I know," Pansy turned her nose up in disdain, and for a moment Pug Nose Parkinson was back. Then she looked back at him, and mockingly said: "Bet you can't even get that hard, Potter. Fag boy."

Harry slammed his right hand against the wall to her left, hard. "I told you to shut up, slut!" he yelled in her face.

"Prove it then. Prove you're not gay," Pansy dared him.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I will," Harry nearly barked in her face.

"Have you ever even seen a girl's breasts, Potter?" Pansy reached her hands up, and unbuttoned her school blazer. It opened to reveal the white shirt everyone wore underneath.

"Of course I have," Harry lied. "And I'm not interested in your flat chest."

"Flat?" Pansy looked incredulous. "Are you blind, Potter? I have the best rack in Slytherin!"

"As if," Harry sneered. "Are you even really a girl, Parkinson? Maybe that's why you want me to be gay so badly?"

"Fuck you," Pansy said in an almost flat tone. In one quick move, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing two moderately sized tits held constrained by a green bra. "Flat? Look again, fag boy."

Harry looked down briefly, then back at her face. "I've seen bigger on the firsties," he lied.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, and she pushed him, hard. Harry stumbled back and fell on his rear. When he looked back towards Pansy, something green hit him in the face, a piece of green fabric.  
"You are such an arsehole, fag boy! Call me flat again, I dare you!" Pansy yelled at him. She stood over his legs, bare-chested, and glaring down. Her breasts were poking out, and even in the dim light Harry could see the dark areola crested by two perky nipples.

"I told you..." Harry rushed to his feet, and slammed Pansy against the back wall, a little hard, "Don't call me gay!" He pushed in against her, allowing her little space to stand, her back flat against the wall and her front pressed against him.

"Fag," Pansy nearly whispered. "Harry the fag Potter."

"You asked for it," Harry growled. Blinded by anger and not a little lust, he took Pansy's left hand in his right, and forced it against his crotch. "Feel that, slut? Who's gay now?"

Pansy swallowed. The rock-hard mess he forced her to feel was something she was unfamiliar with, oh sure she knew intellectually she had her hand on his hard-on, but she was a good girl, thank you very much.

"Thinking of Draco I see," she said, looking in his eyes and challenging him.

"Fucking slut," Harry growled. He let go of her hand, only to move it to her skirt. His left hand also found its way there, and in a swift yanking movement, Pansy's skirt and knickers were around her ankles. "Call me gay just one more time and I'll really prove to you I'm not."

Pansy breathed in deeply. Her hand was still hovering by Harry's crotch, and she thought she could feel him pulse even through the fabric. Slowly she searched out the zipper of his trousers, and opened it. "Fag," she softly said when something impossibly hot and hard hit the top of her hand.

"Slut," Harry growled. He put his hands on her rear, and lifted her up against the wall while moving closer. Pansy's hand narrowed around his member, and she grabbed it so it was lining up with her. "Fucking slut," Harry said. He adjusted his grip on her so she slid down a little. Pansy let out a sharp breath as she felt his glans press against her virginal folds.

"F... fag. You don't even know what you're doing," she breathed out, almost inaudibly.

Harry growled. Pansy shuddered in response, as she felt his entire body shake, from his strong arms that still held her up, to the hard member that now started to slowly separate her folds. She considered insulting him again, but just as she breathed in to do so, Harry lost his grip on her a bit.

"Aaaaaeeeeeiii!" Pansy let out a scream as gravity did its job. A thin membrane inside her was ripped open as Harry's rigid cock burst through it, forced to do so by her entire weight pushing her down.

"Fuck... fucking fag bastard," she said through clipped teeth, fighting away the tears in her eyes.

Harry was too out of it to respond. All he knew was he wanted more. He moved his hips forward, pushing in more, and in the process pushing Pansy back up against the wall.

"Bastard. You're fucking me," Pansy panted out. "Does it feel good, fag boy, to have a real woman?"

"Fucking slut," Harry growled. Both moaned at the same time as he bottomed out in her, then instinctively he pulled out a bit, and slammed back in. "I hate you," he said.

"I hate you too," Pansy said between moans. "I... I can't believe you're raping me, Potter."

"You did this to yourself, slut," Harry countered. "I warned you, multiple times."

"Fuck me," Pansy breathed out. "You're fucking fucking me, fucker."

"Yes... yes I am," Harry agreed. "If only you weren't... such a bitch, I might even like this."

Pansy groaned deeply as he claimed her deepest folds yet again with a deep thrust. "What... what are you going to do, Potter? Do you want... to cum inside me?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry panted back. "Slut. You're nothing but a slut."

"Don't you dare cum inside," Pansy moaned. "Finish up already... ooooh..."

Harry felt his orgasm approach, and tried to pull out. But he was stopped when he realised Pansy had her legs clamped tight around him.  
"Parkinson... let go... I'm close..."

"Fuck you, Potter," Pansy moaned. "You... can't order me what to do. Don't you dare cum inside me."

Harry tried to move out of her, but if anything, her legs pushed him in closer. "I... I need to pull out now," he warned her again.

"Tough... luck... aresehole..." Pansy breathed back. "Oh Merlin... you're cumming inside me, aren't you? You bastard... mmmmmmm"

Harry grunted as his balls seemed to twitch, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Rope after rope of cum left his cock and disappeared deep inside the Slytherin girl. Pansy had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip as she embraced him with both arms and legs, and she was shuddering and moaning as he came again and again.

Finally Pansy released her grasp on him. Harry moved out of her, his now soft dick wet with their juices. He helped Pansy slide down to her feet and saw her move all the way down until she was sitting. As he started to put away his limp organ in his pants again, he was surprised to hear soft laughter.

Pansy sat on the floor, her right hand between her legs where a gooey mixture of fluids leaked out.  
"You fucked me good, Potter... maybe I'll have to admit you're not gay, after all," she said. Looking straight at him, she moved her wet hand to her mouth, and licked the fingers clean. "Salty," she commented.

"I hate you, Pansy," Harry said in a soft tone. He took out his wand from his back pocket, aimed it at her, and cast a silent cleaning charm.

Pansy didn't acknowledge this as she started dressing. Finally both were dressed, and standing face to face again, both looking flustered.

Harry turned to open the door, when her hand on his shoulder turned him back.

"Potter?" Pansy said and Harry opened his mouth to reply. Before he could though, Pansy crashed her lips against his. She embraced him again while their tongues duelled for supremacy. The kiss was only broken when both seemed to need air.

"Same time tomorrow? And... I hate you too. Harry," Pansy called over her shoulder, moving out of the broom closet and disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

The next morning Harry was just diving into his breakfast when Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Something's up, Parkinson's been watching at you all this time," she commented. Harry made to turn around and look over to the Slytherin table but Hermione pushed him back down, "Don't look now or she'll know you caught her," she told him.

Ron, sitting across from them, managed to extract his tonsils from Lavender's mouth for long enough to chime in, "She's glaring at you, mate. Did you say something to her?"

"I dunno. I hate her," Harry answered. "Is she doing anything?"

"She's not sitting but standing," Ron commented. "If I were you I'd watch it, mate."

"I'm not worried about her. Draco is the Death Eater," said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Harry. If he were, Professor Dumbledore would do something about it!"

"I saw him," Harry countered. "He has the mark, clear as day."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ron dismissed him and went back to perform an amateur tonsillectomy on his buxom girlfriend. Hermione spent the rest of breakfast longingly staring or glaring at them while Harry tried to get some food in, imagining he was feeling Pansy's stare burn a hole in his back.

Over at the table of the green and silver house, Pansy's behaviour was also raising questions. Drawing the proverbial short straw, Tracey Davis was the one who confronted her: "What is the problem today, Pants? Why are you glaring at the moron table?"

"Don't call me Pants, Trace," Pansy snapped back. "And mind your own business."

"Oh, that time of the month?" Tracey said a little loud, and the rest of the Slytherin girls tittered. Pansy briefly stopped glaring at Harry to glare at them, instead.

By chance that day the Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't share any classes except for Herbology, during which Pansy and Harry stuck to their own side of the classroom and didn't speak. During lunch Pansy was still standing and later during dinner she did sit down, but Harry, having taken a seat on the opposite side of the table now, noticed she was grimacing as if in discomfort the whole time.

After dinner he made an excuse to get away, which proved to be rather simple given that Ron was busy exploring the limits of how far he could get with his hands under Lavender's sweater, and Hermione's expression was oscillating between being disgusted and envious at the couple.

Harry made a quick detour to his dormitory for the map and his cloak and as he was climbing the stairs he activated the parchment. To his annoyance he saw that Draco's dot was not anywhere in sight, he just saw Crabbe and Goyle listed where the Room of Requirement had to be. Harry wrapped the cloak around him before he entered the seventh floor corridor and sneaked closer. There, in front of the door, were two small girls in Slytherin robes, he assumed those were the two book-ends in disguise. Frustrated at missing his chance again, he walked past them and rounded the corner without looking... and bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Dammit you, watch it," Pansy complained. "Wait, who is there?" She reached forward, and grabbed onto an invisible cloak. Pulling it away, she revealed Harry's face.  
"Potter, I should have known. What are you doing here? Spying on me with an invisibility cloak?" she spat at him.

Harry got to his feet and allowed the cloak to fall on the floor behind him, revealing him fully. "Hardly, Parkinson. What are _you_ doing here, spying on those two idiots?"

"None of your business," Pansy replied haughtily.

"Come on, Pants. You're spying on Malfoy, too, right? Tell me why," Harry insisted.

"Don't call me Pants. And why should I tell you anything, Potter?" Pansy glared at him defiantly.

"Tell me," Harry repeated, stepping closer.

"Or what? Are you going to force yourself on me again?" Pansy said in a smaller tone. She was backed up against the wall, but Harry noticed she made no real attempt to escape.

"Maybe. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry nearly growled. "You did say you wanted to see me again last night, little Slyther-slut..."

Pansy audibly swallowed. "We-well... don't get a big head, Potter. That... that was in the heat of the moment!" Her expression got darker a bit. "I am sore, Potter. You hurt me, you bastard."

"So? Why should I care?" Harry harshly said. He stepped even closer, forcing his knee between her legs.

Pansy inhaled sharply and fought to control her blush. "Potter... remove your leg," she demanded.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just standing here," Harry lied. He placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning half over her against the wall, then he pushed his knee softly against her hot core.

Pansy suppressed a moan. "I... I'm not going to let you... _fuck_ me, Potter. I'm still sore."

"Who said I wanted to?" Harry moved his leg a little, allowing Pansy to move forward a bit so she was now straddling it.

"Fuck you, Potter. Fuck you," Pansy mumbled, starting to rock back and forth a little. "If you want anything from me, you'll need to earn it."

"How about we make a deal, Pants? I tell you what I know about Malfoy, and you tell me what you know... if we cooperate we can find out what he's up to." Harry proposed, keeping his leg steady as she was slowly grinding on it.

Pansy bit her lower lip, her face flushed, as she moved back and forth over his leg. Despite everything, she was getting extremely turned on. "That is an interesting idea, Potter. You first."

"Sure you don't want me to move first?" Harry sounded amused.

"Move and you're dead, Potter," Pansy spat out at him, her eyes glaring.

Harry let out a small laugh, then started telling her about how he had overheard Malfoy on the train, and knew the Death Eater was using the Room of Requirement for something this year.

Pansy was only partially paying attention, focusing more on the wonderful pressure below her. As Harry was still talking, she managed to rub in just the right way and she shuddered slightly as she felt a wonderful orgasm wash over her. She knew her knickers had to be soaked, but that was worth it.

"Well?" Harry asked. Pansy looked up at him, her mind returning to the present, and she realised he was done telling her about his suspicions. Carefully she moved back so she was standing free again, then adopted her normal sneer.

"That doesn't tell me a thing, Potter. Well, thanks for the info. I have to be going now." She made to turn from him.

"Hold it," Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to turn back. "Tell me what you know."

"Why should I?" Pansy smirked. "I never agreed to any deal."

"Bitch," Harry growled. "Well, if you're not talking... use that mouth of yours for something more useful." He started pushing her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy asked, but she had a pretty good idea what he meant, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

"Suck it," Harry said. He pushed her down more and Pansy allowed herself to end up on her knees before him.

"You are such an arsehole," Pansy said while she reached for his belt. "Stupid, moronic, Gryffindor arsehole," she added, pushing his pants down to reveal his tenting boxers. "Such a huge arsehole you are," she said, a little admiration in her tone, as she fished out his rigid cock.

"Hang on a moment, I need something to look at," Harry said. Pansy looked up in surprise, but didn't have to wait long as Harry fished out his wand from... somewhere... and trained it on her.  
"_Deponet_," he said, and a yellow glow moved over her briefly, then her shirt seemed to flow off her body until it re-formed on the floor, leaving her topless except for her tie.

"No bra? I like it," Harry smirked. "Now, get to work." Pansy glared a little but then moved her head forward while she held his cock up with her left hand, and gave his crown a small lick.

"Yes... that's it," Harry softly said. Pansy slid her lips over his crown fully and then moved her head forward more, allowing his dick to enter her mouth.  
"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled. He placed both his hands on her head, fixing it in place, then moved forward with his hips.

Pansy mumbled something around his cock, looking up with protest in her eyes, as Harry forced himself deeper in her.

"Take it, you slut," Harry growled, pushing forward further. Pansy muffled a protest as her nose was pressed in his pubic hair and she felt his cock enter her throat, forcing her to swallow or face suffocating. Her eyes started to water as Harry held her head fixed in place and now started face-fucking her, and she had to strain to breathe in hard enough through her nose to keep up.

For a couple of minutes Harry kept this up until he pushed in all the way again, and forced Pansy in place. She began to feebly hit whatever parts of him she could reach as he had her pressed in his curls again, but then, just as she was starting to get really annoyed, she felt his member twitch.

"Ugh... here it comes..." Harry moaned as he started to release his salty cum in her mouth. Surprised at first, Pansy swallowed out of habit, then struggled to get it out of her mouth. Fortunately for her Harry had let her head go when he started to cum – unfortunately for her, he was not quite done shooting when she managed to pull her head free and the last few spurts landed right on her face, then started to drip down on her bare breasts.

"Eew! Dammit, Potter! It went up my nose and in my eyes!" Pansy cried a little, reaching for something to wipe her face with. Her hands grabbed on to whatever it was that Harry held out for her and she wiped her face and upper chest with it before looking down on what he had handed her. Even though her eyes were stinging, she recognised it as her shirt.

"You bastard," she hissed.

"What? Cum looks good on you, my little slut," Harry let out a small laugh. "Well... best I get back to my dorm. You'd better have something to tell me tomorrow Pants, or I'll have to find out how tight your arse is." He reached down to tuck himself away while he spoke.

"You wouldn't, Potter," Pansy said, sounding a little shocked.

"Want to try me? Night night, Pants," Harry gave her a wink, grabbing his cloak from the floor.

"Dammit, I hate you, Potter," Pansy said, glaring at him until he disappeared. As she put her soiled shirt back on she realised she was wetter than ever... stupid Potter.

* * *

A/N: Well this short had a great reception, and there is definitely potential in the pairing! So here's a continuation.

For those of you following my Honks fic, don't fret. Update is in the works, my muse just keeps distracting me with other things...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

Harry noticed Pansy was shooting him pleading or even fearful looks at breakfast and he would be lying if he said that wasn't an immense turn-on. So much in fact, that he decided waiting until after dinner was too long and therefore after their shared Charms class, he made sure to pass by her desk and dropped a note on it.

Pansy apprehensively picked it up and read it, then looked at Harry and shook her head. Harry smirked and mouthed 'five minutes' in reply.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron asked, waiting at the door.

"Nah, you go ahead to lunch, mate. I need to go pick something up first," Harry answered him.

Ron shrugged and walked after the other Gryffindors, whereas Harry went the other way. This year their Charms class was on the first floor, and by chance not too far from Myrtle's bathroom. Harry walked over to the strangely familiar door and went inside.

"Who is there? Oh, hi, Harry. Did you come to visit me?" Moaning Myrtle asked, floating through one of the stall doors.

"Hey Myrtle," Harry said, plastering a smile on his face. "I heard you're a bit of a voyeur?"

Myrtle flushed – a very strange effect on a ghost, as her cheeks darkened a deeper silver. "Who... who told you that?" she asked, looking down.

"Peeves," Harry commented. "Myrtle, I don't mind. In fact, I'm okay if you want to watch... if in return I am allowed to use your bathroom?"

Myrtle's breathing increased in pace – strange, since as a ghost she of course didn't need air but Harry assumed that was an automatic response – and she nodded. "When, Harry?" she asked, looking up and still blushing.

"Right now... so if you'd like to turn invisible or hide, that'd be great," Harry said. Myrtle nodded and faded from sight. Just in time, as Pansy threw open the door and stepped inside.

"Potter! What the hell are you thinking, giving me a note demanding I come here during my lunch break? I have half a mind to –"

Harry shushed her by placing his right hand on her mouth. "Shut up! Your naughty looks have made me hard, so I want you to take care of it now. Take off your skirt and knickers, now!" He removed his hand from her face and stood directly in front of her, his arms crossed on his chest.

"What? I... Potter, you can't!" Pansy stuttered. "I... I am going." She made to get up and walk past him, but Harry stepped to the side blocking her route.

"Your choice, Pants. Either you remove them, or I vanish them," he said, smirking.

"You... you wouldn't," Pansy stammered.

"Want to risk it?" Harry uncrossed his arms, and reached for his wand which he had in his back pocket (the advice of the fake Moody be damned).

"No, no! Hold on," Pansy exclaimed. "Damn you, Potter," she added in a softer tone as she reached for the buttons that closed her skirt. A few buttons loosened, and her skirt fell on the floor around her legs. She took a step to the side to free her feet, then looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Good girl. Now the knickers," Harry prompted.

Flushing deeply, Pansy hooked her thumbs around the elastic band of her tiny knickers, and allowed them to fall to the floor around her leg.

Harry took a moment to visually inspect her. Despite this being their third encounter, this was the first time he really could see her naked – well, half naked – and he appreciated how even with her standing up straight, there was a little gap between the top of her thighs and under her pussy folds. Her pink slit was crowned with a small tuft of hair, nicely trimmed in a triangle shape.

"Wet for me already, Pants? Well, this is your lucky day. It's my lunch break, and guess who's on the menu?" Harry said, licking his lips.

"What are you –" Pansy started saying, but Harry's arms wrapping around her and lifting her up broke her train of thought. He placed her on the edge of a sink, then knelt down in front of her.  
"Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Pansy managed to exclaim before he answered her by lifting her legs up and placing them on his shoulder.  
"Oh my gaaaawd!" she exclaimed, as she felt his tongue lap all the way over her slit. Harry began lapping furiously, driving her wild with his tongue and occasional use of fingers, and Pansy thought she was losing her mind.

"More, more!" she demanded, reaching up to play with her breasts through her shirt and throwing her head back to enjoy the pleasure. She was bucking her hips against his face and let out an extremely loud moan as she felt his tongue actually enter her pussy.

"Oh! Oh! I'm gonna cum!" she screeched. As if in reply Harry bumped her clit with his tongue and that drove her over the edge. Her whole body twisted and jerked and she would have fallen off the sink had Harry not held her waist tightly as he lapped up her flooding juices, as she moaned and whimpered while riding his face.

Harry carefully stood up, still holding her legs up, and he grinned as he watched her shiver in the aftermath of her orgasm. Holding her secured with his left hand he unbuttoned his pants with his right and then lined up his rigid cock with her sopping wet cunt opening.

Pansy's eyes went wide as she felt him push into her. In this position, with her legs up high and pointing to the sky he managed to reach a depth he hadn't before, and before he was even all the way inside her she was moaning at the sensation.

"Damn, you're a wet little slut," Harry half growled. He bottomed out in her and then pulled almost completely out, before slamming back in.

"Oh fuck... fuck... fuck me Harry," Pansy moaned. Harry had his hand on her sides holding a firm grip of her and she didn't feel any discomfort at all from the sink that barely held her weight – she hadn't even notice Harry cast a cushioning charm. Her own hands were busy kneading her breasts and pulling at her nipples through her shirt and she didn't care right now that it was getting ruined.

Harry heard another moan and looked up towards the stalls. Sitting on top of the nearest one was Moaning Myrtle. The ghost had both her hands slipped under the waistband of her skirt and was busy frigging herself, while she bit down on her ghostly shirt to muffle her moans. Harry caught her eye, and gave her a wink as he continued slamming his cock down Pansy's wet tunnel.

"Oh Gawd I am cumming again!" Pansy screamed. She shuddered around his cock, and the sensation of her more or less milking him brought Harry over the edge as well. Splurt after splurt was deposited deep in her willing cunt before he finally relaxed. A little tired now, he pulled out, letting her legs dangle uselessly over the side.

A small flow of cum followed his cock head and was beginning to drip into the sink and Harry smirked as he got an idea. He bent down to pick up Pansy's discarded knickers, then pushed them against her gaping cunt and began to push them inside with his fingers.

"Har... Potter? What are you doing?" Pansy drowsily asked. She was just coming down from her orgasmic high but didn't have the strength yet to get back up.

"You're making a mess, Pants, so I'm plugging it up," Harry told her. The last bit of cloth disappeared in her pussy and he stepped back, admiring the view. "There, all done. Now, get down from there and clean me up."

"What?" Pansy groaned as she pushed herself back on her feet. "What the hell did you put in me?"

"On your knees, and lick," Harry pointed at his dangling cock.

"What? No! First, tell me what you did," Pansy demanded. She started to reach down but quickly Harry grabbed both her hands, then rather painfully pushed her down so she landed on her knees.

"I told you to clean me up," he repeated, glaring at her.

Pansy swallowed, then demurely nodded. Since Harry still held on to her wrists and didn't seem to be planning to let go she simply opened her mouth wide and bobbed for his cock, managing to catch it. She suppressed a grimace at tasting her own fluids on his cock but soon enough she was licking it all over. She hardy noticed Harry releasing her hands except that she used their newly re-found freedom to wrap around his legs to steady herself.

For a while she licked and sucked at him and she was actually beginning to enjoy it when Harry pushed her head away.  
"That's enough, unless you want me to cum down your throat? Me, I'd rather safe it for your pretty little arse, tonight," Harry told her.

Surprising herself by letting out a moan of disappointment she let go of him and watched as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up.

"Don't worry Pants, we'll do this again soon," Harry said, grinning at her. He looked back at the stalls and saw Myrtle had her hands next to her again, still flushing. He gave her a wink and then offered Pansy a hand to get up.

"In your dreams, Potter," Pansy grumbled, ignoring his gallant offer. She searched for her skirt, found it, and then turned back to him.  
"Where are my knickers?" she asked him.

"What do you think I used to plug your naughty little cunt?"

"What?!" Pansy made to reach down but once again Harry caught her hand.

"Leave it. Now, lunch is about over, so I suggest you get to your next class. And remember, after dinner I expect to hear what Draco is planning, or your arse is mine," he told her.

"But.. but..."

"Fine, your butt," Harry quipped. "No matter what you call it, if you have to be punished, I'm taking it out on you there."

A soft chime sounded and Harry grinned once more. "Time for class. Don't forget to freshen up, and then you'd best hurry... if I have to wait for your detention, I won't be happy! Bye, it was fun," he shot Myrtle another wink, something Pansy missed as she was glaring at him furiously before she stepped in her skirt. By the time she could button it up Harry was gone and Myrtle had turned invisible, and Pansy rushed to splash some water on her flushed and sweaty face before she hurried to her next class.

* * *

A/N: Glad this naughty fic is so well liked! The primary pairing will remain Harry/Pansy "Hansy", but what do you think about someone else joining the "fun"? Let me know in your reviews.  
I already decided who it'd be so I'm mainly interested to know if people would prefer a pure Harry/Pansy or if you'd rather see someone else added as well.  
No need to suggest names :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

The rest of the school day for Harry went by in a blur and he even nearly messed up his Potion in Slughorn's class, until a rather painful stomp on his foot courtesy of Hermione – who was still giving him a hard time over using the Prince's Potion book – brought him back to attention. She noticed he had accidentally added some gillyweed instead of fluxweed, which she pointed out, smirking.

Annoyed, Harry paged through the Potions book until he found a note in the margin by the Prince which should help. He ran over to the Potions cabinet in the bad, got some dragon-gnat wings, and began grinding them up.

"Harry! That's the wrong ingredient," Hermione hissed to him. He ignored her, and just as his Potion started to fume, he dropped the ground up insect wings in and began stirring counter-clockwise. Instantly his Potion steadied and turned the solid blue colour that it was supposed to.

"Very well done, my boy! And a full ten minutes before your classmates, too," Professor Slughorn praised him. Harry looked up triumphantly, only to meet Hermione's incredulous and more than a little angry gaze.

On the other side of the class, as far away from the Gryffindors as possible, Pansy again fidgeted with her skirt while her desk mate Tracey Davis mixed in the snail eye-stalks. She knew that her robes covered her, but a part of her feared that anyone else knew her knickers weren't covering her lower half right now. Someone else than Potter, at least, she could feel his gaze on her.

"Are you going to help me cut these, or are you too busy frigging yourself?" Tracey asked, glaring at her irritatedly. Pansy flushed and got back to work.

Before she was done with her own Potion, she heard Professor Slughorn praise Potter and he allowed him to leave earlier. Potter made a point of cleaning up his desk and cauldron, and then walked towards the door, only taking a slight detour near her desk. He "accidentally" bumped into Tracey, causing her to drop her ladle.

"Oops, sorry about that," he said, ducking down to pick it up. Pansy suppressed a startled yelp as she felt his hand slide up her leg and leave something behind before he got up, handing Tracey her ladle back.

After Professor Slughorn dismissed the class she stealthily reached for it and found a wadded up note saying "Seventh floor after dinner, don't be late".

–-

As ordered, just before seven p.m. Pansy walked through the seventh floor corridor searching for Harry. Part of her wondered if he was expecting her to go to... well... 'their' broom closet, but she had walked past it and it was empty.

The wall that normally hid the door to the Room of Requirement, however, was not: the unassuming door was visible, and slightly ajar.

"What the..." Pansy walked over there, her wand in hand, not knowing what to expect. Just as she reached forward to open it further a hand grabbed onto hers, and pulled her inside. Pansy stumbled to her knees and was looking up at Harry, who was grinning.

"You arsehole!" she screamed, hitting his chest with her fists. "You scared me! Where are we, anyway?"

Harry grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him and twisted her around so she was now standing with her back against him. "This, Pants, is the Room of Requirement," he said in a dramatic tone.

"What? Are you serious?" Pansy looked over her shoulder at him, finding that insufferable grin.

"Nope, that was my godfather," Harry answered, confusing her. "But no need to talk about that. Come with me, Pants." He let go of her hands, allowing his to drop down and he gave her a firm spank on her left butt-cheek, then walked past her and further into the room.

"Harry... I mean, Potter, wait!" Pansy yelled, running up to him. She grabbed onto his arm.

"What's the matter, Pants? Afraid of the unknown?" Harry mockingly asked her.

"No. Okay, maybe a little," Pansy admitted. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Harry said.

He led her past a curtained off area, ending up at a beautiful and large bed, surrounded by drapes.

"Like it? I asked the Room to recreate a top class hotel room," Harry asked her.

"It's... acceptable, Potter," Pansy said, letting go of him to look around. "Did the Room create this? How does it work exactly?"

"Don't know, and don't care. Now, time you strip," Harry ordered her.

"What?" Pansy looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't think I brought you here for a tour, did you? No, we made a deal, Pants. Your arse is mine tonight. I just thought we'd be able to have more fun if we had an actual bed. Or did you want me to take you up to the Gryffindor boy's dorm?" Harry licked his lips and gave her bum another spank.

"Stop it, Potter," Pansy complained. "And I did find out what Draco is up to!"

"Okay, Pants. You can tell me while you strip and get on the bed," Harry said, sounding amused.

"Bastard," Pansy muttered, but she indeed took off her robes. "Draco was looking at repair manuals," she said as she allowed them to drop to the floor and stepped out of them.  
"He was also asking Professor Babbling about Runes," she added, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"That's not telling me much," Harry said. He took off his own robes. Pansy suppressed the urge to lick her lips as she saw his muscular features getting revealed.

"He is afraid," Pansy said next. She took off her shirt and revealed that she again was going bra-less. She started to fold up her shirt but a pointed cough by Harry told her that he wasn't willing to wait much longer, so she just dropped it on top of her robes. Next, she loosened the buttons of her skirt and stepped out of it.

"No underwear? You nasty little girl... you really are a slut, aren't you?" Harry mockingly said.

"You jerk! I had to go back to my dorm before dinner and you ruined my knickers! You owe me a new set, Potter!" Pansy riled into him.

"And yet you didn't put on new ones?" Harry grinned, and reached for her.

"But... but you'll just take them off again, and – and don't touch me!" Pansy flushed, protesting, and slapping his hand away.

"Don't blame me for your horniness, Pants," Harry grinned. "Now get on the bed, and raise that tight arse for me."

Pansy swallowed deeply as she saw him shrug off his shirt and then step out of his trousers and underwear, leaving him equally nude. And erect.  
"Harry... please don't put it up my bum," she asked, her voice trembling.

"Didn't I tell you to get on the bed?" Harry answered her, sounding impatient.

Trembling a little, Pansy got on the bed on all fours. She felt Harry climb on behind her, then let out a small yelp as he lifted her up by her waist and moved some pillows under her.  
"Please, not my arse," she begged again.

She felt Harry's fingers reach for her wet slit and slide a finger inside. She suppressed a moan as he slowly began to finger her.

"What a naughty girl, putting her slutty cunt up for display like this," Harry said from behind her. "Not your bum, eh? Do you really think your info on Draco was good enough then?"

"Harry... please..." Pansy begged, trying to look over her shoulder. "You can cum inside again, I'll even suck you off whenever you want to, but don't take my bum, please!"

"Hmmm... my own little fuck toy between classes? Pants, you do know what I like," Harry said. She felt him adjust his weight again, then place his hands on her slim waist. He then left his left hand on the slim of her back, while he grabbed his meat with his right. Pansy trembled as she felt his cock press against her rosette momentarily but he was only teasing her, for he moved his cock down her soaking wet pussy the next moment. "Damn, you're still so nice and tight," Harry commented as he started to take her doggy-style.

–-

"Fuck me harder, you bastard! Harder!" Pansy was a screamer, but Harry was giving her ample reason to. The Slytherin girl lay on her back, with her legs up high and dangling uselessly over Harry's shoulder, as he rammed away in her with such force that obscene squelching sounds could be clearly heard every time he bottomed out.

"Oh... fuck... Pants, I'm close again," Harry grunted.

"Cum inside me! Inside, Harry! Fill me up!"

"Fuck... fuuuuck! Pants... I... love..."

"Oh, Harry!" Showing surprising strength and agility, Pansy managed to twist her legs around him, pulling him closer in her and locking him in place. "I love you, love you, love you too," she blurted out, before kissing him deeply even as he started filling her up.

'_I love cumming in you_,' was what he wanted to say, but now he couldn't speak, as she plundered his mouth while he emptied his balls.

A little later he was lying next to her, still exhausted, his mind hardly aware of what had happened while his partner had a huge grin.

"What?" he finally asked, tired of her staring at her.

"I just had a thought, honey," she giggled suddenly. "You know, I won't even need to change my initials?"

"Huh?"

"When we get married, silly. I'll be Pansy P... just not Parkinson, but Potter," she clarified.

"M... marry? Me?" Harry repeated in a strange voice.

"You're asking me to marry you?" Pansy's eyes went wide, then she dived back in for a kiss, squealing, "Oh, Harry! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Wait, we can't –"

"I know you can't wait, silly... but you'll have to," she added, giggling again. "Oh, you made me so happy... honey."

Before he could fully register what had just happened, she had gotten out of bed and was dressing.

"Pansy, hold on a second, I –"

"We can have some more fun later, honey," Pansy answered as she was buttoning up her shirt. "I'll write a letter to my parents, then we can celebrate some more in private after, okay? I'll find you!"

"Your parents? But –"

She had rushed out before he could finalize his thoughts, leaving himself as the only one to hear his final comment: "Fuck."

* * *

A/N: You made your opinions heard and I listen: this will remain Harry/Pansy, no other girls. Hope you still liked the chapter, more coming soon I hope!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5**

* * *

A/N: big Lemon warning in this chapter.

* * *

"Hogsmeade has a fine jewellery."

Harry almost performed a classic spit-take and it was only the fact he managed to quickly swallow that saved Ron from getting sprayed by pumpkin juice.

"Parkinson! What are you doing here, slimy snake?" Ron blustered as he rose.

"I'm not here for you, little boy," Pansy replied, sneering. She placed her hand on Harry's left shoulder and waited until he fully turned to her before continuing, "Diamond is always a good choice, Harry. I'll ask my parents for lunch at noon tomorrow, so you'd better have it by then."

"Pants, hold on a sec, I –" Harry started to protest but Pansy just flipped her hair and walked away from the Gryffindor table.

"Blimey mate, is she nuts or what? What was that all about?" Ron sank back down in his chair, bewildered.

"I'm in big trouble," Harry muttered. The rest of his breakfast suddenly didn't seem as appetising. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Pansy leave through the front doors. Harry grabbed his school back and got to his feet.

"Oi, where're you going? We have Charms in twenty?"

"Look, Ron, I err... forgot something. Meet you in class, okay?" Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and rushed away.

"Sure, sure," Ron muttered to himself, then he speared a big sausage on his fork and concentrated on food again.

Pansy was almost at the top of the moving chairs, Harry realised as he got to the stairwell himself. "Pants! Hold on!" he yelled, rushing up after her as quickly as the ever changing stairs allowed him to.

If she heard him she made no response as she continued ascending. Harry cursed under his breath as he rushed upwards but by the time he made it to the seventh floor, she was out of sight.

"Fuck me," he muttered.

"Oh? Do we have time for a quick one?" Pansy's voice came from behind him. She was smiling.

"What the hell was that at breakfast?" Harry demanded as she walked closer.

"Just a reminder, honey. You can't exactly ask a girl to marry you without her parent's permission, or a ring, you know?" Pansy reached for him and pushed open his robe, then sank to her knees in front of him.

"Look, Pants, about that... woah!" Harry found out it was hard to concentrate when a pair of slender hands snaked around your member.

"I just sent an owl to my parents, love. Don't worry, they'll love you. Now let me focus on this, we don't have that much time if we don't want to be late," Pansy said before she dropped his trousers and pants further and leant forward to take him in her mouth.

–-

"Five Points from Gryffindor, and from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said without looking back as she was using magic to write a pseudo-Latin phrase on the blackboard. "Take a seat, Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson, and try to keep up."

Hermione huffed as Harry sat down next to her on the one free desk left on the Gryffindor side of the room.  
"Where were you? You're over ten minutes late," she whispered to him.

"Seventh floor, owlry," Harry said. He sounded a bit out of breath.

"What were you doing there? Was she there as well?" Hermione demanded.

"Pants? I mean, Parkinson? Errr... why?" Harry started to blush under Hermione's gaze.

"Harry James Pot –"

"If we can _all_ pay attention, hmm?" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted her. Caught, Hermione and Harry looked back to the front of the classroom as their teacher demonstrated the wand movements to go with the incantation.

After class was finally over Hermione tried to badger Harry into answering her questions again. "Why were you late, Harry? What were you doing up near the owlry with a Slytherin? Was it more of that Draco being a Death Eater nonsense?"

Harry let out a groan. "Draco? Sod that git."

"Harry! Language!" Hermione stomped his arm.

"Abusive much, Granger?" Harry complained, pulling away from her. "Look, I'm in a bit of a pickle right now and have no time for your attempts to ruin what remains of our friendship further. Let's just head to Herbology and concentrate on school work, okay?"

Hermione looked a bit hurt at those words but even she had to admit he had a slight point... she hadn't exactly been supportive all year. But something was definitely up with Harry, she just knew that.

Her suspicions rose even more when she lost track of him during the lunch break and he was again late, this time for History of Magic.

"Harry, fasten your robe, and your tie is crooked," she chastised him while their ghost professor was droning on about yet another Goblin incursion.

She glanced over to the other side of the room and saw Pansy Parkinson was discreetly getting her hair back in place and straighten her stockings.

After classes ended for the day Harry rushed at the dinner table and then made an excuse he had to work on his homework. Hermione waited until he had walked out the doors before following, allowing her to overhear him in the library:

"Madam Pince, where could I find some books on marriage?"

Shocked, she stood there, just outside the library for a bit until she could steel her nerves and confront him. By the time she found him he was sitting at a table in one of the side wings, with several books in front of him. Not bothering with a greeting Hermione just sat down next to him and took one of the still-closed books.

"What are we looking for, Harry?"

Harry winced. "Look, Hermione, I..."

"Harry, it's obvious you're in some kind of trouble again. So tell me. I can help," she tried to reason with him.

"Hermione... I'm not sure how to explain."

"Start with the basics, that usually helps," Hermione said, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

Harry sighed. "Might as well... look... Hermione... what would you do if someone thought you wanted to marry them?"

Her eyebrows rose as several things started to make sense. "You proposed to... to Parkinson? Pug-face of all people?"

"Hey! Don't call her that," Harry interrupted.

"Sorry, I won't do it again," Hermione said with a shrug. "You did though, didn't you? Why?"

"It's not like that, she just took me by surprise is all," Harry tried to defend himself. "But she has already set up a meeting between her parents and me, and now I have to get a ring and –"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "Is this some kind of prank? Do you even want to be with her?"

"No, yes, I mean... Gah! I don't know what I want," Harry dropped his head on his arms. "I sort of told her I love her, and then she said that if we got married she would still be Pansy P., and then I said marry? And she took it as a proposal... and there's just something about her I really love, but I'm not sure if it's really a good idea, I mean she is a Slytherin and all, but the sex is fucking amazing, and –"

"Hold on! Sex? You two... oh my god. You're fucking her?" Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Yes, he is. So paws off my fiancé," an unwanted voice came from behind them. Hermione turned to see Pansy's wand aimed straight at her face.  
"He's mine now, so get your own boyfriend, Granger."

Hermione turned and fished out her own wand, pointing it at the Slytherin girl. "Parkinson. Is this some new Death Eater trick? You think I'll just let you spread your legs and lure Harry to your Master?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Mudblood. Get away from my fiancé before I have to hurt you," Pansy snapped back.

"Make me, you inbred Death Eater bitch," Hermione spat back.

"Wands down! Pansy, Hermione, shut up, both of you!" Harry shouted, interrupting the two.

"What's the noise over there! Do I need to come down?" Madam Pince's voice came from the front of the library.

"No ma'am / Sorry ma'am," the trio was quick to reply. Wands were put away as Pansy sat down on Harry's other side. The girls glared at each other past him and Harry was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"Hermione, this is Pansy, my... erm... fiancée, I guess. Pants, this is Herms, my best friend. Can we please not kill each other?"

"Harry, you can't trust her, what if she is a Death Eater?" Hermione protested.

"I don't have the Dark Mark, bitch. Ask my Harry, he has seen every. Single. Inch. Of me. Several times," Pansy countered, smirking.

Hermione flushed. "Harry... is that true?"

Harry groaned, dropping his head again. "Yeah. She's not evil, Herms. Not all Slytherins are bad."

"Most of them are, but otherwise you're right... honey," Pansy agreed. "So, what are you and the Mud... I mean your _friend_ working on?"

"Stuck up whore. Call me Mudblood again and I'll curse you," Hermione grumbled.

Meanwhile Pansy grabbed the nearest book. "Marriage customs, Harry? Oh I do love you so much... so glad to see you're taking this seriously." She leant close and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at that. A moment later she got to her feet. "I need to use the loo. Pansy, you coming?"

Pansy looked up, saw the expression on the other girl's face, and nodded.  
"I'll be right back, honey," she said to Harry, squeezing his leg before she got up to follow Hermione.

The two girls walked to the nearest wash-room and entered, finding it mercifully empty. No sooner had the door closed or both had their wands trained on the other again.

"Spill, Granger," Pansy said, her wand tip glowing.

"I don't trust you with Harry," Hermione answered, her wand equally ready for action. "You may have fooled him, but I don't trust you not to harm him one bit."

"Harm him? Merlin, you're daft. I fucking love him, Granger! So you'd better not have any plans to steal him away from me! You can have that ginger idiot instead." Pansy sneered.

"What, Ron? Merlin, no! And I'm not interested in Harry that way, either."

"What, are you a cauldron licker?"

"Hugh?" For once, Hermione had an idiotic expression on her face at that apparent non-sequitur.

"A cauldron licker? A witch's witch?" Pansy repeated, then rolled her eyes. "Merlin, you really _are_ daft. Granger, are you into girls?"

"What? N... No! I like boys!"

Pansy shrugged. "Okay, fine. Whatever. So why should I trust you around my Harry then?"

"He's... he's like a brother to me! God! Just because I don't want to shag him it doesn't mean I'm... I'm a dyke!"

"You expect me to believe you've never even considered having Harry claim you? Never pictured yourself on your knees before him as you suck his massive cock in your mouth, while his hands run through your hair? Never envisioned him pushing you over a desk as he takes you from behind, his huge dick spreading you until you can't even walk straight?" Pansy had stepped closer to Hermione, so close they were almost face to face.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she suppressed a moan. "Not... not that explicit. Is he... is he really that big?"

"You'll never, ever, find out," Pansy breathed in her ear. Suddenly she took a step back. "Let's make a deal, Granger."

Hermione shook herself to clear her head from the unwanted images Pansy had put there. "What... what kind of deal?"

"A magical oath. You swear you're not going to try anything with my Harry... and in return I swear to not harm in any way."

Hermione thought it over. "That's a little too generic. How about... you swear not to support Voldemort," – Pansy winced and Hermione heard her breath in quickly – "not support You-Know-Who in any way, and will do your best to protect Harry from any of his followers? In return, I'll swear to not do anything to interfere with your and Harry."

"Swear to help me and Harry if that ginger idiot or others cause a problem, and we have a deal, Granger," Pansy said.

"Only if you'll not do anything to break our friendship."

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself," Pansy sneered.

"Bitch."

"Frigid know-it-all."

"Fine, let's do it."

"Let's. You first."

Glaring at each other, both girls took their wand in their right hands while they clasped their left hands. They both brought forth their magic and stared directly into each other's eyes.

"I, Pansy Genevieve Parkinson, do swear that I'll not support the Dark Lord in any way, shape, or form, nor allow him or any of his followers to harm Harry James Potter, to the best of my abilities, or my magic be forfeit," Pansy spoke in a solemn tone. A bright glow leapt from the tip of her wand to their clenched hands and both girls winced as the energy flowed through them.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do swear that I will not interfere in the relationship of Pansy Genevieve Parkinson and Harry James Potter in any way without their approval. Furthermore, I will support them against others to the best of my abilities, or my magic be forfeit," Hermione declared. As with Pansy, Hermione's magic leapt from her wand to their hands and both girls felt it flow through them.

"I accept" / "I accept", both said simultaneously. The magic accumulated in their bodies rushed out, leaving both girls weak for a moment as they supported each other to keep their balance.

"God, what a rush," Hermione muttered. Pansy smirked.

"Nice talking with you, Granger... now let's go back my fiancé before he does something stupid."

–-

"You two were gone a long time... everything okay?" Harry asked, looking up from the book he had in front of him.

As if in reply, Pansy jumped on his lap facing him and snogged him deeply.

"Really?' Hermione huffed.

Ignoring her, Pansy slid her hands around Harry's back. "You, me, Prefect's Bath now. I have some extra energy you get to work off," she breathed in his ear.

"What? Now?"

"Now, lover. And if you're really good... I'll let you take my arse," she answered, then licked his earlobe.

"Hermione, can you clean up? Ta!" Harry rushed to his feet, nearly throwing Pansy off, then slung his bag over his shoulder. Taking Pansy by the hand they rushed away before Hermione even had a chance to answer.

"Lucky bitch," she muttered. Pansy's teasing combined with the magic flow from their mutual oaths left her more than a little worked up and as she sent the books back to their shelves with a few wand flicks she decided to rush back to her own dorm room for some _privacy_.  
'_I really do need a boyfriend_,' the brunette witch thought as she tried not to think of what Harry and Pansy were up to now.

–-

Clothes and bags were discarded near the door as the two kissed deeply, waiting for the pool to fill up. The mermaid in the window had her eyes covered with her hands, but was peeking through her fingers as Pansy lied down on her back at the shallow end, her legs dangling in the water.

"Make me cum, love, and then we can do whatever you want," Pansy invited him. Harry needed no further prompting. He stepped between her legs and guided his cock where it belonged. Pansy grunted as the head separated her folds and he was almost sucked inside.

"Oh Pansy... you are so unbelievably sexy," Harry said, grinning.

"And I'm all yours, honey," Pansy said, giggling as she reached up to pull him closer and deeper inside her.

With slow, leisurely strokes Harry claimed every inch of her willing pussy. Pansy was moaning softly, proving she enjoyed this position immensely. Gradually Harry increased the pace, until every thrust was met by a delicious gasp from Pansy.

"Cum for me, Pansy... I... I am close..."

"Oh, Harry!" Pansy cried and moaned with pleasure as her pussy muscles clenched around Harry's cock, causing him to cum and fill her with spurt after spurt. Spent, they collapsed on each other, then Harry slowly lifted her so they could sit back in the water, his slightly dwindled cock still inside her as they enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasm.

"It felt different this time," Pansy said, smiling widely. "It felt like we really made love... not just sex."

"Making love... yes. I love making love to you, love," Harry replied, grinning.

"Silly man," Pansy giggled. She felt him grow firm again and squirmed a little. "Merlin, Potter, how can you be hard _again_, so fast?"

"Magic, baby," Harry quipped.

In response Pansy giggled again and then started to clench her muscles, massaging him back to full form.

"Pansy... how about.. you know... what you promised me?"

Pansy stopped her ministrations and looked down at the water, where they were connected. Then she looked back at him and nodded. "We can try... if you're gentle..."

"Leave it up to me, love," Harry said. "Here, sit back up on the edge..." He slowly pulled out of her, then lifted her back up on the edge. "Lie back, love."

He took in the sight for a moment. With her legs still wide apart and her gushing pussy still leaking cum, she was in the perfect position. He ran his fingers around her rosette, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, that feels good, but I never..."

"It'll feel even better in a moment, trust me," Harry promised her. Scooping up some of the mess they'd made during their earlier rump he massaged her sphincter with their juices until it stopped resisting and allowed a finger to slip inside just a little.

"Oh! That feels funny... a bit weird," Pansy commented. She didn't seem to want him to stop, though.

Harry pushed his finger inside up to the first knuckle.

'Oooh. Actually... that's really nice," Pansy said, giggling again.

Harry started massaging her until she relaxed more and more, and allowed him to push in a second, then a third finger in her little hole.

"Mmmmm... this is nice," Pansy mumbled. She had her hands on her breasts and was slowly playing with herself as Harry continued making her ready.

"I want you so bad, Pants. Are you ready for it?" Harry asked.

"Err... I... yes... but please, go slow?" Pansy sounded unsure.

Harry guided the head of his cock to her ring, pushing slowly against it.

"Pansy... love... now you've got to relax. The more relaxed you are, the better it'll feel for both of us, okay?" he warned her.

"I'll try, Harry... really." Encouragingly she smiled at him.

"Good girl..." Harry pushed firmly, feeling her ring open up. "Good girl... relax..." The head popped through, and suddenly the entire glans was buried into her.

"Oh Morgana! That feels so good!" Pansy squealed.

"It's just the top, there's much more to go," Harry warned.

"I don't mind! It feels so... strange. Strange, but nice!"

Making sure his shaft was wet with their juices, the water, and some spit, he slowly pushed further in her until he was all the way inside her bowels.

"That's all of it," he said, shooting her a smile.

"Oh wow... it feels like you're fucking me, only you're not... so good," Pansy moaned.

Harry grinned as he began to thrust inside her very tight hole, realizing he wouldn't be able to last long. Pansy had her legs trapped in her arms, increasing her spread and allowing him to thrust in even deeper. Suddenly she cried, "I'm cumming!" and exploded, moaning as her pussy gushed.

Harry held still until her spasms ended, and she grinned up at him.

"I've never cum so quickly before... go on! Make me go again!" she giggled.

Harry started again, slow, deep thrusts. Five, six thrusts, and Pansy cried out again, spasming around him.

"Oh Morgana... how are you doing this?" she gasped as she was brought back down.

"Magic," Harry repeated his joke. "I dunno, Pants... maybe you're just an anal slut?"

"Fuck! Keep going, Harry, and I'll be your anal slut until we both collapse from exhaustion! I want to go again!"

Harry looked on in amazement as every five to ten strokes inside her caused her to explode again. No longer caring to be gentle with her he thrusted harder and harder in her, which only increased the number of orgasms he made her experience. Eventually Pansy stopped asking for more, and actually began to beg him to stop.  
Unfortunately for her Harry was now so close to his own orgasm that he felt no desire to, so she was forced to cum again and again until she went more or less limp below him, only able to moan and gurgle with delight as he brought her off again and again.

"I'm cumming!" Harry finally cried out, exploding in her. Pansy came yet again as her bowels were flooded, and he leant down to kiss her deeply until he finally went limp and she relaxed. He pulled her gently with him back into the water and they just held each other as they tried to gather their strength back.  
The magical runes around the pool made sure that the water remained clean, and Harry was grateful he was a wizard as he soaked in the warm, relaxing water, an utterly spent girl in his arms.  
They dozed off shortly after each other, for the moment not caring where they were.

–-

Harry woke up and found his vision was obscured by dark strands of hair. His next realization was that his right hand was fondling a very soft breast, and his knee was lodged firmly between a very naked girl's legs. He gently pushed her dark hair away from his face with his free hand and just looked at the sleeping form of Pansy Parkinson, in his bed, and looking utterly relaxed. And drooling a little on his shoulder.  
He realised finally that he actually did feel love for her. Gently he tried to extract his left hand from its trapped position, but that ended up waking her up.

"Morning, love," he said, smiling.

"Pot.. Harry? Where... where are we?" Pansy rolled away a bit, looking around.

"You is in Room of Requirement, Great Master Harry Potter Sir and Great Master Harry Potter Sir's Pantsy," a familiar voice came from further in the room.

"Dobby! How did we get here?" Harry asked.  
"Where are our clothes?" Pansy added.

"Dobby and other Elveses is takings you here when you falls asleep in bath," Dobby told them. "Clothes is been washed and is waitings for you. You is needings to go to breakfast soon," the House Elf informed them.

"Err... thanks, Dobby," Harry said. Dobby smiled and popped away.

"I can't believe we fell asleep like that," he added to Pansy.

"After that workout we had, I _can_ believe it, lover," Pansy said, smiling. She leant in for a kiss, only to repel quickly.  
"Okay mister, we're going to back to our dorms, _brush our teeth_, and then I'll meet you at breakfast. We're eating at the Gryffindor table before you can take me to Hogsmeade," she said, getting out of the bed and walking over to the chair her clothes were on.

"What? Gryffindor table?" Harry blinked. He was very distracted by her naked body, and looked on mesmerized as she dressed.

"I'm not going to hide we're together, Harry. After today, everyone will know anyway. Daddy'll want to take out a big ad in the Prophet, knowing him."

"Prophet? What?" Harry had the proverbial deer in the headlights expression.

Pansy theatrically rolled her eyes as she closed up the last buttons of her shirt. "You are going to officially ask for my hand at noon, remember? Now get out of bed, lazy. I expect to see you at breakfast in half an hour." And with that, she left.

"I am so doomed," Harry complained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The last time a Slytherin student had sat down at the Gryffindor table had been in 1973, when little Severus Snape hadn't thought much of following his friend Lily Evans to lunch. He had been greeted with drawn wands from a crowd of Gryffindor boys including James Potter and Sirius Black, and things had escalated from there. Harsh words were used, and someone threw the first hex at a first-year Gryffindor student who had been literally caught in the middle. Severus Snape had been "rescued" by older Slytherin students like Donald Parkinson, and had later been told off for trying to socialize with "the enemy".

The last time a Slytherin student had sat down at the same table unmolested had been even earlier, in 1964, when Andromeda Black had started dating Ted Tonks. At that time when the fifth year Snake had sat down between the Lions there had already been some suspicion mainly on account of the rumours about the as-yet unnamed to the public at large Dark Lord, but no open hostility yet.

So the surprise when Pansy Parkinson not only walked up to the Gryffindor table alone for the second day in a row, but actually sat down next to their star Seeker Harry Potter, was only seconded by the glares of mistrust and disbelief thrown at the girl. When she then kissed Harry on the cheek before calmly reaching for a plate, you could have momentarily have heard a mouse squeak in the Great Hall. Of course, the silence would never last and it was in hindsight predictable who would break it.

"What is that snake doing here?!" exclaimed Ron Weasley, getting to his feet while fumbling for his wand, and almost simultaneously a cry came from the other side of the hall:  
"Parkinson! What the hell?"

This from the mouth of Draco Malfoy, who wasted no time in stalking over, followed by his two bodyguards as well as some other students from the green House.

Pansy seemed to not have heard them as she smiled at Harry and asked, "Pass me the butter, would you, darling?"

"Malfoy! Go back to your own table and take that snake with you!" Ron had trained his wand at the arriving Slytherins now, away from Pansy.

Malfoy countered with: "Shut it, Weasel! What do you Gryffindorks think you're doing with one of _us_?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for starting a fight," the dulcet tones of the most hated teacher in Hogwarts interrupted the beginning brawl. Professor Snape sneered at Ron as the boy's face turned as red with anger as his hair colour, then looked down at Pansy and Harry. "With me, Parkinson."

"No, sir," Pansy surprised everyone.

"What." Snape was lost for words, just for a moment. "Miss Parkinson. You may not have noticed this, perhaps Potter's stupidity is contagious," – Daphne Greengrass's snigger was clearly heard across the again-silent Hall –, "you are sitting at the wrong table. Follow me to my office, unless you'd like a detention?"

Pansy seemed not impressed. "On what grounds, sir? Can't a girl sit with her fian–"

"We're dating," Harry cut in, quick. He placed his arm over Pansy's shoulder before continuing, "Professor Snape, sir, I don't see what the problem is. My girlfriend just decided to join me for breakfast?"

Rumour started back up in the Great Hall at that. "Girlfriend?" "Dating?" "Is he mad?"

"Potter! Let go of my student at once!" Snape yelled, starting to reach for his wand.

"Severus, stand down," Headmaster Dumbledore was clearly heard from the teacher's dais. "Everyone, return to your seats. There is no reason to ruin this fine day, especially not with your trip to Hogsmeade coming up! And Harry, and Miss Parkinson, take five points each for inter-House cooperation." The wizened headmaster raised his glass, tipping it in their general direction, then sat back down.  
Fuming, Professor Snape stalked away from the red and gold table, followed by the assembled Slytherin students sans Pansy, leaving her and Harry to face the stares of Harry's House.

"Dating, Harry? How could you?" Ron demanded.

Harry sighed and looked across the table to his long-time friend. "Look, Ron, just because she is a Slytherin –"

"Ronald, wasn't it? Pleased to meet you properly. I'm Pansy," she said, extending her hand.

Ron looked at it as if it would bit him, until Ginny, sitting next to him, nudged him with her arm. Grudgingly, he accepted it. "Pleased, I'm sure."

Pansy looked smug as she sat back down, snuggling into Harry's arm. "Charmed. Now then, may we continue our breakfast in peace, if there are no more problems?"

To say the mood at the table was tense would be an understatement, but Pansy's pointed glares together with the authority Harry still held as the House Seeker, as well as of course being the Boy-Who-Lived who had faced Voldemort at the start of the Summer, meant that they at least left them somewhat in peace until Professor McGonagall announced the carriages to Hogsmeade were ready.

–-

Lionel Parkinson had an angry expression on his face as he entered the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade. Only his wife hanging onto his arm prevented him from blowing up in a rage as he didn't see his daughter waiting for him and he walked straight to the counter.

"Greetings sir, madam, how may I help you?" Madam Rosmerta recognised Mr. Parkinson from the Daily Prophet, he was known to be in the Malfoy camp. Therefore she decided to be careful with him.

"I was lead to believe my... daughter would be waiting for me here," Mr Parkinson sat through clenched teeth.

"Miss Pansy? She's upstairs, room three, but –"

"Viola? Come," Mr. Parkinson turned and walked off towards the stairs. His wife shot Rosmerta an apologetic smile as she followed behind.

Mr. Parkinson found the door closed and knocked. Inside some stumbling could be heard and the voice of his daughter called out, "One moment!"

A minute or so later the door was opened by a flushed Pansy. "Father, mother... you're early," she said.

Mr. Parkinson critically inspected his daughter. She was dressed in a buttoned-up vest with the top two buttons undone, her Slytherin school tie – which was slightly slanted to one side – and underneath a skirt which he felt was obscenely short.  
"Is this how you feel a Pureblood Lady ought to dress, daughter?" he grumbled.

Pansy looked demurely downwards. "I apologize, father. I wanted to look nice for Harry... oh! Where's my manners... please, come inside."

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson walked past their daughter and found Harry waiting for them, standing next to a desk with his right hand extended. "Mr. Parkinson? A pleasure," he said.

Hesitating slightly, Mr. Parkinson shook Harry's hand. "Mr. Potter. My wife, Daisy," he indicated the silent woman.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Please, take a seat," Harry said. He flipped his wrist up allowing his wand to spring from an Auror-style holster into his right hand and summoned two chairs closer, allowing the Parkinsons to sit. He took a seat behind the desk and Pansy moved over to stand beside him.

"You're not sitting down, daughter?" Mr. Parkinson wondered.

"Ah... erm, no, father... I prefer to stand," Pansy said. A slight flush was present on her face.

"She's getting used to a rather large plug just now," Harry clarified, smirking. "Show them, Pants."

The blushing deepening, Pansy turned around and flipped up her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing any pants, and that a diamond stud was present between her butt-cheeks.

"Why you –" Mr. Parkinson could rival Harry's uncle Vernon in how red his face turned, as he was obviously struggling with the decision to jump up and strangle Harry, or take out his wand and hex him instead.

"Harry! Honestly, did you have to?" Pansy let her skirt fall back dow, then kissed Harry on the cheek. "You bad boy."

"What... what do you think you're doing to my daughter, you..."

"Oh father, do calm down," Pansy said, all smiles. "You wouldn't want to harm the father of your grandchild, now would you?"

"Grand – grandchild?" Mr. Parkinson turned even redder... and then fainted.

"Oops," Pansy said, followed by a small laugh. "Think I overdid it, mum?"

Viola Parkinson hid a giggle behind a fake cough. "Well... I'd say so, Pansy... now, why don't you tell me what this is all about? You're not... not really pregnant, are you?"

"Of course not!" Pansy walked around the desk and hugged her mother. "I'm still on the Potion, mum."

"Then why, well, this?"

"Actually, that was my idea," Harry spoke up. "Pants told me that her father was easily flustered, and to be honest, things will go better with him taking a nap, as it were. Tell me, Mrs. Parkinson, did you know your husband was Marked?"

–-

Two hours later, Lionel Parkinson stepped out of the floo in Riddle Manor. Peter Pettigrew, the guard at that moment, looked up and just nodded as he recognised the man. Mr. Parkinson paid the rat no mind as he stalked past him, into the large room that Voldemort was using as his throne room.

"What isss the meaning of thissss interruption, Parkinssson?" the Dark Lord hissed. He was standing at a table with his lieutenants, planning the next attacks.

"I bring a message, my Lord," Mr. Parkinson said in a stilted voice.

"Out with it then… letsss hear it."

Mr. Parkinson seemed to struggle a bit before he started speaking, "To the Dork Lard Voldiesnorts – you're a coward, Tom! If you're not too busy hiding behind Lestrange's skirts, I call you out for a duel next weekend, at Hogsmeade. I'd tell you to come alone, but we both know you're a snivelling coward who needs his slaves to come with him, so bring any Death Eater you can find, I'll be ready for you! Sincerely yours, Harry."

"You… you'd dare?" Voldemort's red eyes increased in intensity as he took out his wand and trained it at Mr. Parkinson. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light splashed against Mr. Parkinson's chest, killing him instantly.

"My lord… I think he was under the Imperius," Lucius Malfoy spoke up after a moment of silence during which everyone was watching both the corpse and the still fuming Dark Lord.

"I know that, you imbecccile… Ssssso Harry Potter wantsss a fight? He can have it! Ssssummon the Death Eaterssss… In one week we will kill the sssso-called Ccchossen One and then take over Hogwartssss."

"My lord… what about..." Malfoy indicated the corpse with a handwave.

"Feed it to my ssssnake… now go! Leave me!"

–-

Back in Hogsmeade, Harry grimaced as he felt Voldemort's fury through his scar. A look of pain passed over his face as he clenched his teeth.

"Is it… him?" Pansy asked, supportively taking him by the arm.

"Yes, seems the message was received," Harry affirmed. "Let's worry about that next week, though. We should be heading back to the school, it's getting close dinner time." He slapped her briefly on the bum, causing a yelp to escape her lips.

"Harry! Don't..."

"Don't what?" Harry gave her another light slap.

"Oh, Merlin, it's so good…" Pansy moaned, leaning against him for comfort.

"That's a good little pet, Pants. Keep that little plug in there until after dinner, and you'll get a reward, all right?"

"Little, he says," Pansy grumbled. "Potter, I hate you."

"I hate you very much," Harry returned, grinning.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished up a chapter.


End file.
